1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal-scaring device and to a method of scaring animals.
2. Discussion of Related Prior Art
Small animals, including rodents and birds, are known to pose a serious threat to humans by damaging crops, spreading disease and/or interfering with the normal operation of various facilities such as airports. Among the conventional methods of controlling, i.e., eliminating, bird pests, killing them has been regarded as ineffective. In fact, the United Nations Food and Agriculture Organization has repeatedly cautioned against killing birds, stating that it would not help prevent health-hazard outbreaks. Other pest control methods include the use of traditional scarecrows and optical and sound signal-generating devices, none of which are particularly effective for the protection of large areas such as parks, airports, golf courses, fruit plantations, cornfields, horticultural plots, fields, and the like, from geese, starlets, gulls, herons and other animal pests. It has been observed that the effectiveness of these systems rapidly decreases after installation or implementation since birds soon become accustomed to the stationary silhouettes, shapes and other effects of deterrent devices.
In addition to the afore-discussed conventional methods, it is known to use “hawk kites” to protect areas that attract birds. Typically, to launch such a kite, the user, holding the kite tethered to the hand or to a stationary pole applies a force sufficient to allow the kite to ascend along a relatively smooth trajectory. Maneuverability of this type of kite upon reaching its maximum altitude is often limited. Turning the kite requires that the user possess a relatively high degree of manual dexterity in order to effectively manage the movements of the kite. Furthermore, like other would-be deterrent devices, “hawk kites”, while perhaps initially effective, may not provide a long term or permanent bird-scaring effect.
An object of the invention is to provide a bird-scaring device which, due to its unique aerodynamic characteristics, launches from or near ground level in a rapid and substantially vertical ascent.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bird-scaring device with a strong and simple structure that can be rapidly assembled in the field without the use of tools or specialized devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bird-scaring device tethered by a control line to a manually manipulated reel.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method permitting effective bird scaring in a given location for an indefinitely long period of time.